Witness Protection Program
by unikenzie
Summary: Bella and Edward were in love. Bella is put in the witness protection program, changing everything about herself. What happens when 3 years later she moves to Forks and finds herself back in the world she thought she had left forever? ON HIATUS All-human
1. Peppermint, Fish and Photo Albums

**Okay, Hi everyone.**

**This is my first Fanfic. I hope you all like it.**

**If you ever have any ideas or comments, please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy**

**XOXO Unikenzie**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**BPOV**

Charlie's car always smells of fish and peppermint.

I used to come to Forks every summer for a month to spend some quality time with my father. I hated the first couple of days because I never liked spending time away from... _him._ But I would quickly get used to it. I would call and txt him everyday, never making any friends in Forks.

Now I have to move here!

My mum, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, got divorced just after my third birthday, so I've never really had a proper family.

Since Renee died in that car crash three months ago, Charlie has lived with me in Phoenix. But now that everything is sold, the house and all the junk I don't need, I have to move to Forks. Yippee! Let's all skip around the campfire singing happy show tunes!

It's not that I hate Forks, I just dislike certain parts about it. The trees, for example. There are too many of them, it's too green. And the rain! I REALLY 'dislike' the rain!

But anyway, back to what I was thinking about before.

Charlie's car.

Don't like it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

We pulled up outside the simple two-story white and blue house. Across the road, for as far as the eye could see, were trees. Trees, trees and MORE TREES!

Sitting in the driveway, was a rusted, red Chevy truck.

I looked at Charlie questioningly.

"I thought you might like your own car instead of having me drive you round everywhere."

OMG!

"So... You brought this... For me?" I said trying to fit all the pieces together.

He nodded. "Yep, I brought off a friend who lives up the road and didn't need it anymore."

Are you serious? I got my license the other week, and had started saving up for a car last year. But I was going to buy myself one with the small amount I had stashed away.

"Are you sure? I mean... I was going to buy one myself...:

He cut me off, "No. I wanted to do this for you. Try to make the move a little easier."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug a could manage. "Thank-you so much Dad!" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"Okay, okay. Let's get all your stuff inside. Hopefully the rest of your boxes will be here in a few days."

I nodded. We had brought a couple of suitcases with us with all the basic stuff I would need. The rest of my junk was being mailed over here in boxes and should arrive soon.

I made my way up the old, now brown porch steps slowly, trying really hard not to trip. The front door was already open from Charlie going in. I stepped inside and was over powered by the smell of dust leather and wood.

The stairs where directly opposite the door. The kitchen/dining room was down the hall to the left and the lounge was to the right. Upstairs there were two bedrooms and one bathroom.

I trudged carefully up the stairs with what little I could carry. Turned left at the top and entered the smaller of the two bedrooms. It may be the smaller room, but it was still a very good size.

The bed lay in the far right hand corner, purple bed spread and all. A table sat a little to the left of the bed, on it was a computer that could do with a serious update, but looked like it would still work. In the left hand corner was a bookshelf. This held a few books I always left here to read when I would stay. That would be filled easily with all my other books soon. Scattered across the pale yellow walls were paintings and drawings I had completed over the last 16 years.

And above my bed was one single picture of... _him_.

I dropped my suitcase on the bed, jumped up to it and teared it down, never wanting to see it again. I unzipped my suitcase quickly and tore every thing out looking for what was in the bottom. Clothes and books flew every where. After every thing was out, a photo album was starring back at me. I grabbed it, flicked it open and carefully placed it in the next available slot. Then quickly shut it and stored it away at the back of the closet, that was at the end of the bed.

A breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed.

I never look in my photo album, too many sad memories I just want to forget. I just keep it for comfort. I would never be able to part with it.

I looked out the window that was opposite my bed. I stood up wondering if my tree was still in the back garden.

Yes it was.

I could see my favorite old oak tree that I would spend all day climbing up, swinging on and reading under. I had a lot of wonderful memories that included that tree.

Ever since _'_that big crime' three years ago, I had taken to reading a lot more, never making any new friends. I had the perfect old friends and there was no need to replace them.

I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt a tear drip off my chin.

I quickly wiped it off, not wanting any one to notice I had been crying.

I sighed.

I scanned my room, seeing clothes strewn every where and books laying face down, half open all over the floor.

I started to pick them up, when I heard Charlie calling from downstairs. "Dinner."

I peered at myself in the mirror on the closet door to make sure you could tell that I had been crying and rushed downstairs towards the wonderful smell of Hawaiian pizza.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at the bright red alarm clock sitting on my bed side table.

6:57am

Couple of minutes and I would have to get up. So I just lay there thinking about my encounter, with some one I didn't expect, the other day.

_**Flashback**_

_Today is Friday and all the rest of my boxes came yesterday evening. They were now piled up against the north wall of my room starring back at me._

_Do I unpack them now or later?_

_Later, definatly._

_Now... What to do?_

_I could go look around town, see is there are any good libraries or bookstores?_

_Good idea._

_I got up from the old wooden chair at my desk, grabbed my shoes and cellphone and walked casually down the stairs._

_Charlie left at some ungodly hour this morning leaving me to fend for my self which is okay because that's what I used to do back in Phoenix._

_I snatched an apple out off the fridge, my new set of car keys off the dining room table and headed out to the rusted Chevy waiting for me in the driveway. _

_I hadn't had time to drive it yet because Charlie had been keeping me busy with telling me all about what was happening around town these days, which wasn't listening to at all . _

_I climbed into the cab and made my way into town, which wasn't hard to do since it was just off the highway, like everything else in this town was._

_On travels, I pasted the local high school, Forks High School to be exact. I start there on Monday, Yippee-de-do-da-day. I probably wouldn't make any friends, which didn't bother me, didn't need any, didn't want any. It was around 11:30am so they were all in class. But just before I got past the the school, a shiny silver Volvo caught my eye. It stood out to much from all the other cars there. Some person there must have parents who have some money._

_Oh, well no point in wondering. I'm on a mission._

_When I reached town, there weren't many people around, just the odd walking here ans there._

_Down the main road where most of the shops. I past a diner, a supermarket, electrical store, a few small clothes store. And right down the end was a bookstore. Yay, I'm saved!_

_I parked my truck outside and opened the door._

_On first glance, it looks like any other bookstore, but peering inside I could see books upon books piled right up to the ceiling._

_Opening the glass door, a small bell rang above me, signaling someone was entering the store._

_A sales lady, about her sixties spied her head round the corner of one of the bookshelves. She had gray hair, crows feet around her eyes and had a pair of thin wire glasses perched on the end of her nose_

"_Hello, dear. Can I help you with anything?" She seemed kind._

"_No thanks. I'm just going to have a look around" I replied, it was curtious. I didn't want to seem rude._

"_Okay, call if you need any help."_

"_Thank you."_

_I made my way to the left of the store, starring up at all the book in front of me._

_I must have been in there for ages._

_I was brought out of my trance, by the bell above the door ringing again. Someone else was entering the store._

"_Hello, can I help you with anything?" over heard the sales lady talking to the person who had just entered._

"_Yes please. I'm looking for and Italian cookbook." I heard a woman reply._

"_Right this way"_

_The two woman sounded as though were heading towards me. I looked up to see what row I was in. _

_I was in the cookbook row, of course they would be._

_The sales lady entered the row first and smiled at me quickly. _

_I gave a small smile back and quickly turned my head back to the books. I didn't look up while the other two ladies talked about what they were looking for exactly._

_The sales lady left, leaving just me and the mystery lady in the row._

_I looked up and standing just down the row from me was a woman I used to know in my former life._

_Esme Cullen._

_She still looked as though she hadn't aged a day. Caramel brown hair that was in curls down her back, small but well proportioned body and light make-up to make her look she was sparkling with beauty._

_What was she doing here?_

_Last I saw her was back in Chicago, three years ago, when I was 13. But back then I had red hair and blue eyes. Now I have plain brown eyes and plain brown hair. I made it this way so I wouldn't be reconsigned._

_She looked up from her cookbook and glanced at me and looked away again. She had to do a double take._

_She turned her head again looking at me fully now._

_She had a strange expression on her face as though she was thinking extremely hard._

"_I'm sorry but do I know you from some where?" she asked curiously._

"_No, I don't think so." I wasn't allowed to let any one from my prior life know who I was now. That's why I moved away from Chicago after the accident._

"_I'm quite sure I do know you from some where." she looked at me again trying to remember something._

"_You might have seen photos from my dad? I'm Bella Swan" I was useless at lying so I tried to change the subject._

"_Oh, your Charlie's daughter."_

"_Yeah, I just moved here a couple of days ago to live with him."_

"_That's wonderful! Are you going to go to school here? I have some children around your age who go to the local high school. You might see them around."_

_Well, I've already met them. They used to be my best friends, one practically my sister and one used to be the love of my life, (he still is, but no one needs to know that.)_

"_Yeah, I start at Forks High School on Monday. I'll make sure to look out for them."_

"_Fabulous, I'm sorry, but I must be going, I was wonderful to met you Bella."_

_She glanced at her watch and picked up her hand bag, starting to make her way to the front of the store and the cash register._

_She turned back to me before she was about to turn the corner, "By the way I'm Esme, Esme Cullen."_

_I already knew that, but I must keep up my act _

"_It was a pleasure to met you Mrs. Cullen"_

"_Please dear, call me Esme."_

"_Okay then, Esme."_

"_Bye Bye Bella."_

"_Bye"_

_**End of Flashback**__._

I started to worry.

I couldn't keep my act up in front of all of them. They were the ones who know me best.

What am I going to do?

My alarm clock went off, signaling it was 7am and time to get up.

This is going to be an interesting day...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Okay,**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

**By the way this is all human (no vampires. SORRY. I know, I know throw rotten food at me I don't care. It's just that all human would be easier to write)**

**Till next time**

**XOXO Unikenzie**


	2. Volvos, Maths and Red Dresses

**Hey, I'm back**

**thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Any way, I got a couple of comments from my friends at school who read it saying that Bella didn't react enough and should have run out of the bookstore screaming. Sorry. Bella had to seem normal and couldn't freak out, she had to keep her cool around anyone from her "former life". But here is a little bit freaking out just for you guys.**

**In this chapter we finally meet Edward!!!! YAY!!!! We also see a more caring side of Charlie, so don't shot me when that happens!**

**Will Edward recognize Bella? Will Alice?**

**I also have an APOV in this chapter. Tell me if you like/dislike.**

**R&R **

**XOXO Unikenzie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. (sob, sob)**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

As I slowly dragged myself out of bed to get ready for my first day at Fork's high school, I recalled what I did when I got home from from my little meeting with Esme.

**FLASHBACK**

_Calm down Bella! She's gone now._

_Breathe. In, out, in, out, in, out._

I literally ran out of the book store, the sales lady starring after me until I had driven off in my truck, at least that's what I thought.

Okay Bella, wait until you get home. Then you can freak out. Hold it in.

Tears threatened to blur my vision the whole way home, but I held them in.

I finally pulled up in the short, gravel driveway. I turned the engine off and gave into the tears.

They burst out the next millisecond.

Why? WHY?????

Why here? Why Forks? Why did they have to chose this tiny little town in Washington?

How am I ever going to face them? Go up to my previous best friend, practically sister, Alice, and lie to her face!?!?!? She will she through me in a second.

What about _him_? Will he recognize me?

I looked down at my watch.

3:46pm

Wow, had I really been crying for that long. Charlie'll be home in about five minutes. He told me last night that he got off early on Fridays.

Wait, Charlie.....

He got put in the witness protection program along with me and Renee. Why hadn't he said anything about the Cullens. He saw them every time he came to visit me in Phoenix.

Yes he did get more 'work' done than me, so no one would ever recognize him (that was mainly because he was more involved than I was) but still, why didn't he tell me?

And right on cue, Charlie's police cruiser pulled up in the driveway next to me.

"Hey Bells," he called as he stepped out of the car. He noticed my puffy, red, tear stained eyes. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

I let out just another small sob, then took in a big breath and let it out again to calm myself.

"The Cullens happened," I cried out, bursting into tears again.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I guess it must have slipped my mind. I've just been so happy that you've been here, I must have forgotten to tell you."

He walked over and helped me out of the truck.

I stumbled my way inside, Charlie helping, but not very much.

We made our path head towards the couch in the living room.

"Bells tell me what happened," Charlie asked, quietly, "Please?"

I sucked in the biggest breath I could, holding back the tears now.

I told him all about going to the bookstore and meeting Esme in the cook book section.

Towards the end somewhere, tears started to roll down my checks _AGAIN._

"Okay Bella. The reason they haven't noticed me yet is because off all the work I had done," Charlie said once I had finished my tale.

"I realize that. Why did they come here? Of all the places in the world? And when did they get here?" I know I'm sounding desperate, but can you blame me? I haven't heard or seen them in over three years!

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice and ummm.... Edward," I let out a small cry at his name, "moved here just over a year ago because Carlisle was offered a very good job down at the local hospital." Charlie replied.

Okay. Thanks Dad. I think I'm just going to go up to my room for a little while."

"Kay"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

By this time I was on the highway heading towards Forks high school and a day full of heartache.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**EPOV **

"Come on Alice. How long does it take to get dressed? We are running late as it is." I yelled up the stairs to my annoying little midget of a sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Alice replied whilst walking down the stairs with earrings in hand. "That new girl starts today. What's her name...? Bella Swan! And I want to make a good first impression. Don't rush me."

I sighed. This was a lost cause.

"Emmett! You ready to go" I had no idea where he was so I just yelled out to the whole house.

"Yep." And he walked out of the kitchen, of course, sandwich in hand.

"Do you ever stop eating?!" I'm surprised that he has any room left.

"Nop. Now let's get going, I haven't seen Rose for ages"

"Dude, it's been what, barely 10 hours since you saw her last night. Chill" That guy has issues.

"Okay, okay enough chatting." Alice finally came out of the bathroom. "Let's get to school."

We piled into my shiny, silver Volvo.

What would I do without you, my shiny silver Volvo?

Driving to school was uneventful as always. I parked in the same spot I always did.

Just as I was getting out, an old, rusted, red Chevy turned into the parking lot.

The truck stopped in a spot three down from where I was standing, by Volvo.

Out stepped this gorgeous brown haired beauty.

Her hair was tied up in a messy, but some how tidy, ponytail that fell down her back. She wore a pair of faded blue straight jeans and a plain pink long sleeve top with a blue singlet showing at the top. Her shoes were black flats but matched her outfit perfectly.

She turned her head to close the door to her car.

She looked up to find me staring at her.

Her big brown eyes were perfect.

They quickly became wide and looked away from me quickly.

What did I do?

"Edward? Earth to Edward!" Alice was calling from behind me

"What Alice" That little pixie can be extremely annoying at times.

"We need to get to class. The bell just rang."

"Oh, yeah."

I turned around back to the new girl but she was no longer there. So I slowly made my way towards my first class of the day, English, with Mr Marshall.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**APOV**

After pulling out his trance, I skipped my way to Maths with Miss Clark.

Making just before the bell rang, I took my seat in the middle of the room, that way I can see everything that is going on around me.

When everyone had sat down, the door opened and someone walked in.

oh............

My............

GOD.........

It can't be?

Can it?

No, it can't!

Miss Clark looked up from her roll book. "You are" She asked.

"Um, I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh, yes. The new girl. Well take a seat and I'll get you a text book soon"

"Thanks" She didn't sound at all enthusiastic.

A spied quickly round the room to find the spare seat was right next to me.

She stumbled down the row to the seat on my left.

"Is that you Isabella?" I whispered toward her.

She looked up. Her expression looked surprised.

"H-How d-do you know who I am?" She stuttered out.

"You're Isabella Finch!" She looked at me astonishment.

"Alice, you can't tell ANYONE. I'll explain when we get out of class." She looked nervous.

It really was her. Isabella Finch. My best friend in the whole wide world. I hadn't heard from her in basically three years. Now she shoes at Forks high school. Some crazy rumors went around at my, I mean our, old school that Izzy, as she was known then, got shipped of to Africa. I knew they were most certainly not true, but I didn't know where she went after that big fiasco she got caught up in.

English passed quickly as it always did. The bell rang and I turned to Bella for an explanation.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

The bell rang.

What am I going to tell Alice?

She spun round in her seat to face me.

"Just tell me two things," she started, "first, what did you get me for my 12th Birthday?"

She must be trying to prove it's really me

I replied, "I got you a pink photo album, hand-made by me, with a photo of you and me at the fair the year before on the farris wheel. I also let you play Barbie Izzy without any complaints that night for your party." I remember that because she made me wear this quite short red dress, with lace round the hem, giving it a little decoration **(picture of dress on profile).**

"Okay, and second. What is my one weakness?"

"Well that is sort of obvious. Shopping!"

"OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS YOU!!! I can't tell you how happy I am at the moment." She was literally jumping up and down in her chair. "I was so sad when you left Chicago three years ago. What happened? Where did you go? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I'm so happy to see you again to." I truly was. It wasn't the same without Alice with me any more. "Well you remember that big shooting that was in Chicago three years ago?" Alice nodded her head slowly. "Well Charlie, Bill as he was known then, was apart of that. And I was with him. We were actually on our way home from the police station where he had just been working. Anyway, Charlie still had his gun and his police uniform on and stuff, so some boy races go past. Charlie turned around went after them, me still in the car. The boy races stop outside an apartment building, by this time a few other police cars are just behind us, and they pull out guns pointing it towards me because I was a child, saying they will shoot at me if they got any closer. The three men run inside the building and more cops are called. By this time there must have been at least 10 police cars outside this apartment building. Five minutes later the three men come back outside and I saw them properly for the first time. One was medium height, greasy blond hair and steel blue eyes, **(I don't know if that is real color, but you sort of get where I'm coming from?)** another had long dark hair and big brown eyes, he was shorter than the blond one and the last one was the tallest, with stubble on his chin that was the same color as his blond, almost white, hair. He was the scariest. But anyway, they walk back out with big bags which from where I was, looked like they were filled with money and jewelery, stuff like that. All the police officers start to shot at them and Charlie hit the one with the dark hair, I found out later his name was Laurent. Charlie had shot him in the head so he was dead straight away. So one of the other ones, the shorter of the two, James his name was, walked over towards me, still holding his gun and grabbed me by the collar of my top, forcing me up to my feet. He asked me what my name was. His breath smelt of cigarette smoke and cocaine, it was disgusting. Me, not knowing any better replied Isabella Finch. He threatened my dad that if they shot at him they'd kill me. Charlie wasn't going to have that happen to me, so the police people let them get away. But just before the two men got away they the other guy, Mike, yelled out the window to me "We will get you Isabella Finch, your dad will pay for killing Laurent! Hear that, YOU WILL DIE!!!" It scared the living daylights out of me. So Me, Charlie and my mum had to go into the witness protection program. I moved to Phoenix with Renee, as she changed her name to and Charlie moved here."

I sighed, tired from explaining all of that.

I looked up from my desk to peer at Alice. She was thinking, trying to process it all.

"So... You moved away so you wouldn't be killed Mike or James?"

"Correct."

"But you've moved here now?"

Correct again."

"Well, that's all I care about. Your still my best friend though right. No one at this school understands me like you do."

"Of course I'll be your best friend. No one would understand me either."

"Yay!!! Now let's get going we're already late."

I checked my watch. The next class had already started.

"Good point. And Alice, you can't tell any one. I've got to keep it a secret."

"Cross my heart and hope to die" She made a cross across where her heart is.

"What do you have next any way?" I was curious, hopefully it was the same as mine.

"Social Studies. What bout you?"

I glanced at my timetable in front of me.

"Social Studies. We're in the same class."

|"Come on, I'll show you where it is. By the way......... Edward's in my Social Studies class..."

OH NO!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Okay, what do you guys think?**

**Please tell me if something didn't make sense or you want to know about.**

**I know Bella caved early to who she is, but Alice promised not to tell anyone. And this is Alice we are talking about, Bella can't keep a secret from her.**

**The Finch last name thing is for my friend Lauren, also known as myboyfriendedwardsparkles, she was the one who got me hooked onto FanFiction. _10 Points to who ever figures it out first!!!_**

**HINT: What are both swan and finch?**

**You know what to do!**

**Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!**

**XOXO Unikenzie**


	3. Social Studies and Stupid Pixies

**Hey everyone, again.**

**So, I've only got like 5 reviews! I know lots of people are reading this story, (I've got like 100 hits) BUT NO ONE IS REVIEWING!!! Could you please, please, PLEASE review when you get to the bottom. Thank you.**

**What did you all think of Alice in the last chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**It's school holidays! YAY!!!!! 2 weeks with no school what so ever, what could be better?**

**I hope to update at least twice this week so every one has to review and the more I get, the quicker I will update!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters (goes off and crys for three days straight)**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**BPOV**

I slowly walked with Alice towards the Social Studies classroom. We were already late, so what did it matter.

Alice stopped in front of a room with the number 23 on the door.

"Before we go in Alice, you can't call me Isabella, Izzy or Iz in front of any one who isn't in on the secret, okay? My name is Bella now and that's what everyone calls me now." I said to Alice.

"Okay, Bella it is." Alice replied whilst nodding her head once.

I sighed "Let's get this show on the road." I didn't notice if Alice detected the sarcasm in my voice.

Alice opened the wooden door to show a class of teenagers and a teacher starring at us.

"Miss Cullen, you're late," the teacher stated firmly.

"Sorry Mr Craig. I was helping Bella find the classroom." She turned to me and so did everyone else.

Mr Craig was the first to look away, to glance down at something on the desk. "Ah, yes, Bella Swan. Take a seat. I will make an exception today, but only today. Don't be late again."

"Thank you Mr Craig" Alice and I replied in unison.

Alice led me towards two spare seats at the back of the class.

She sat down in the first seat and pointed to the seat on her right.

I quickly took it and pulled my book out of my bag.

Mr Craig was talking about the government or something along those lines. I had already done that at my old school. So I looked up to see who was sitting next to me.

Oh my god!

It was Edward Cullen!

He still looked the way he always did. The way I loved. His bronze hair was messy and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. But it was perfect. He had a pair of dark blue jeans on and an army green top that showed off his muscled arms perfectly.

He was looking down at his text book, a bored expression on his perfect face.

_What are you doing Bella? You can't do this! You can't stare at him! He is from your past life! Yes he is the love of your life and will be forever! But you have to stop starring at him!!!_

I couldn't look away. He was perfect.

Edward raised his head to look at me.

I turned away quickly.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." he whispered.

He was talking to me. I had almost forgotten how wonderful his voice sounded. (Well after three years who could blame you?)

"Bella Swan" I replied in a hushed tone.

"Do I, by any chance, know you from somewhere?"

Oh, no, he's catching on! That can't happen!

I gave him a confused sort of look.

"No don't think so. I just moved here from Phoenix." Hopefully he believed it.

"Oh, okay." Yes, he did. But he almost looked sad?

"So, how you liking Forks so far?"

"It's not that bad. Little too wet for my taste. And there is way to much green, but I'll get over it. Also I met your sister," glancing briefly at Alice who was busy taking notes, "She's really nice." I twiddled **(love that word, twiddle, twiddle, twiddle!!!!)** with my pen.

He laughed quietly, it was so melodic. Perfect.

"Try getting to know her a bit more, then see if you still say that," he gave me one of his infamous crooked grins. My heart took off and floated to heaven.

"I'm sure she's not that bad," I replied.

The bell rang.

"Come on Bella, I want to introduce you to everyone." Alice called from behind me.

"Okay Alice" I turned around to reveal Edward behind me.

"But it looks like you've already met my brother?" She looked between me and Edward.

"Yes, Alice we have met," Edward stated.

"Let's go Bella" Alice whined again, "I want to you to meet Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

Of course I had already met them, and they were my best friends three years ago, but I was worried if anyone else would recognize me.

_Emmett: Most likely won't _**(no offense to any Emmett fans out there) **

_Rosalie: More likely than Emmett _**(or to Rosalie fans)**

_Jasper: he's very observant, so he might_

Whilst doing the statistics of me being discovered, we made our way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria wasn't huge, but it was at least twice the size of the cafeteria at my old school in Phoenix.

"What do you want," Edward started as he turned to face me, "There are sandwiches, Mexican, Italian, some salad...?

"Um... Italian please. Mushroom Ravioli. Thanks."

**EPOV**

"Um... Italian please. Mushroom Ravioli. Thanks." Bella looked at me with a small smile.

Mushroom Ravioli?

Izzy used to love mushroom ravioli.

Come to think of it, I had been thinking a lot about Izzy in the last hour or so.

Bella reminded me a lot about her. The way she would play with her pen while she talked, her smile, the way she was so kind...

"Edward!"

Stupid pixie!

"What Alice?" Alice and Bella were staring at me weirdly.

"I'll have a ceaser salad. Thank you." Stupid demanding pixie! "We'll met you at our usual table."

And with that Alice dragged Bella off towards our table by the windows.

**Okay, I know it's short. I've been working on it for the past few days and can't get any further at the moment. So I thought I might as well put this up now.**

**Review, review, REVIEW!!!!**

**XOXO Unikenzie**


	4. AN: Sorry

**Okay guys**

**I've got a serious case of writers block!:-(**

**I can not think of how to write the next couple of chapters. :-(**

**So I'm going to stop writing for a little while and pick up once school exams are over, so I should be updating towards the end of November. :-(**

**If I happen to come up with the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea before then, of course I will update, but please don't get your hopes up :-(**

**I love all of you who do read! And extra love goes out to all who favorite or review my story!!!!!!! :-)**

**I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!!!!! :-(**

**XOXO Unikenzie :-)**


End file.
